Almost every home has a television today. With the advent of cable and satellite programming, a wide variety of channels are available on today's television sets. Further, today's technology allows media network operators to offer such services as home shopping, games, and movies on demand.
Generally, the downstream bandwidth from a content provider to a customer in television communications is large while upstream bandwidth is significantly less. Newer technologies and innovations have allowed the upstream bandwidth to become wider, thereby allowing for increased interactivity between the customer and a service provider.
In spite of the new advances, a television, like other appliances and media tools, has still remained more of a static-type of appliance that displays information, rather than a dynamic and interactive household tool that facilitates integral tasks within a household.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.